


Halloween Hijinks

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotic Games, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Halloween Hijinks

“This doesn’t make sense.”

“Why are you still talking?”

“I can’t be Captain America. I’m not even American.”

“Tom, it’s Halloween, okay? Just do this for me. I’m not Russian but I’m still going as Black Widow.” I tapped my foot impatiently. My leather catsuit was uncomfortably snug and far too revealing for my taste, but this was the compromise: If I was wearing something ridiculously form-fitting, so was he.

“This feels all wrong. Why can’t I just be Loki?”

“Tom…”

“Okay, okay, fine… demanding little piece of work…”

He emerged from the bedroom in the Cap suit.

“Are you happy now?”

I took one look at him and burst out laughing. “Oh, sweet baby Jesus…”

He grimaced and looked down at his crotch. “Yeah, I’m a bit worried if I walk into a stiff breeze everyone’s going to see – ”

“Breeze or not, everyone can see it! Jesus, Tom…” I said, doubling over on the couch.

“It’s so damn _tight_ …” He wiggled uncomfortably, pulling at the fabric.

“Yeah, well, join the club.” I stood up and adjusted my costume. His eyes widened as he looked me over.

“God, darling, you give Scarlett a run for her money in that thing…”

“Behave, Tom. Or I should say… Captain.” I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. I went to grab my purse but he spun me back around and kissed me again. “Tom, we have to go…”

“No we don’t,” he murmured, encircling his arms around my waist and running his fingers over the leather. “I think we should stay home…”

I rolled my eyes. “We spent all this money on these damn costumes…”

“The costumes were a solid investment… we can use them for… non-Halloween-related activities…”

“So you don’t want to go to the party?”

“I’d rather have a private party right here…” He snickered as he cupped my ass.

“I think you’re forgetting that Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff are _just friends_ ,” I said, removing his hands. Suddenly I whirled around and grabbed my fake guns. I pointed them at him calmly, arms outstretched, and cocked an eyebrow, doing my best Black Widow. “But then… Steve Rogers would know better. He’d never take those types of liberties with anyone, least of all me. So who are you… _really_?”

His eyes glittered and his lips parted in a wide, Loki-esque grin as he realized I was playing along. When he spoke, his voice was no longer quite his own. “Oh, darling… we’ve met before.”

My gaze on him was steady. “Who are you?”

“You know who I am… you _mewling quim_.”

I narrowed my eyes and kept the plastic pistols trained on him as he slowly circled me.

“For a Midgardian woman you’re rather impressive… I must say I’ve thought about you often since our last meeting… and I know you find this form pleasing, whether or not you admit to it…” He waved a hand to indicate his costume. I was trying hard to focus on his face, but unfortunately his outfit called attention to the rapidly growing bulge between his thighs.

“Too much of a coward to show your true face, then… Loki?” I said calmly.

He was on me in a moment, his teeth bared as he shoved me up against the wall and held my hands over my head. It was a bit of a mindfuck to see my sweet Tom, as Loki, in the Captain America suit, but my body was already responding and the costume was getting uncomfortably warm at the juncture of my thighs. I stayed in character, though, my eyes meeting his, unafraid.

“Do you not fear me?” he snarled.

“I don’t,” I replied. “I pity you.”

He released his grip and pushed away from me with a bitter laugh. “ _You_ … pity _me_.”

I kept my eyes locked on his and deliberately holstered my guns. “Yes, Loki, I do. You’re like me. Or rather, like the person I used to be.”

His expression was wary as he licked his lips.

“Without a home, without a family, without an identity to truly call your own… you become who you need to be in order to survive. In order to get what you need. What you want.” I approached him and gently grasped his hand.

He looked away for a moment, as if overcome by emotion. But when he turned back, his lips were curled in a sneer.

“ _Sentiment_.”

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me roughly to the bedroom. I squirmed, trying to reach my “weapons”; he threw me down on the bed and I finally grabbed hold of my guns, aiming them square at his chest.

“You honestly believe your puny Midgardian weapons stand a chance against _me_?” he growled. “You forget that I have powers of which you do not know. I can see your thoughts… and I see that they are of me… of me taking you, roughly, wantonly…”

I tried to stay in character, but from this angle the Cap costume accentuated his body even more perfectly, and I let out a stuttering breath before licking my lips and pressing my thighs together.

He smiled victoriously. “Your own body betrays you, does it not?”

I exhaled slowly. “Loki…”

“Yes… say my name…”

I chucked the guns off the bed as I stared at him. “Loki.”

“ _Say… my… name_!” he roared as he tackled me onto the bed.

“Loki!” I burst into a fit of giggles as we rolled, then squealed as I felt our combined weight start to slide and we fell right onto the floor laughing.

“Oh, that was fun,” he said as he hovered over me, one hand running across my leather-clad breasts. “You’re quite a talented actress, darling.”

“Thank you.” I kissed him. “Now come on… if you’re making me miss this Halloween party, you’d better be ready and willing to make up for it.”

“Naturally. How would you like me? Shall I… “ His voice suddenly morphed into Chris Evans’s. “… _make love to you_ like Captain America would? Or would you rather I…” It now dropped once again into the gravelly register of Loki. “… _fuck you_ the way Loki likes it on Asgard?”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, well, I’m acquainted with what happens on Asgard. If I recall correctly from last time… Loki likes anal.”

He let out a laugh that was pure Tom. “Loki… does indeed… like anal. He’s a bit of a selfish bastard, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, I’m not up for that. What does Cap like?”

He pursed his lips thoughtfully before exhaling. “I imagine Cap likes to hold your hand while he eats you out, and then he fucks you very gently because he’s afraid he might hurt you, then he might cry after he comes.”

I smirked at him. “Since neither of those options appeal to me at the moment…” I suddenly flipped him over and straddled him. “We’re going to do what Black Widow likes.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that. What _does_ Black Widow like?”

“She likes it when she calls the shots and you don’t know what’s coming next.”

He let out a warm chuckle. “Oh, _Natasha_ … what do you have in store for me?”

I unzipped my catsuit and revealed a satiny black bra as I ground my hips into his. Because both of our costumes were so tight, I actually felt the outline of his stiff cock pressing upwards toward my core. I circled my hips over him, then reached down to place his hands on my breasts. He kneaded and squeezed and I felt him harden even more as he watched me undulate on top of him. I reached down into the unzipped portion of my catsuit and touched myself; he groaned, watching the motion of my hand through the leather as I drew the moisture of my arousal up from my entrance to circle and tease my clit. He pulled down the cups of my bra to reveal my breasts and he began groping them harder, pinching and tweaking my hardening nipples as I rolled my hips and gasped at my own touch.

“Oh, fuck…” he murmured.

Suddenly I felt the familiar buzzing of my cell phone vibrating in a pocket on my leg. I glanced down and saw it was my friend Lydia, who was also attending the party. The party we’d long since forgotten.

“Hey, sweetie,” I answered.

“Hey! Where are you guys?”

“We’re… er…” I moved my free hand to undo Tom’s belt and withdraw his cock. I put one finger over my mouth in a _shh_ gesture before I started to stroke him. “… something’s come up.” I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.

I could hear her sigh. “Oh, Lord. Are you in bed right now?”

I glanced up at the bedframe and answered honestly. “No.”

“I’ll rephrase. Are you _fucking_ right now?”

“Um… well… not _right_ now…”

Tom was covering his mouth to keep from moaning as I moved my hand faster.

“Ugh. It’s that damn catsuit that did him in, isn’t it?”

“No comment.”

“Come on. Can’t you just… you know… do what you have to do and come late?”

“Sorry Lydia, I have to go.”

“You’re a sex-crazed bitch.”

“You know me so well,” I laughed as I ended the call. I threw the phone to the side and leaned over him, still running my hand up and down the velvety skin of his erection. “You like that, baby?”

“Oh… oh God… yes…”

“You want to be one of the few who knows what it’s like to be inside the Black Widow?”

He hissed through his teeth. “Yes… oh, fuck… please…”

“No need to beg. I’ll give you what you need.” I stood up and shimmied out of the suit; his breath hitched as he saw I was nude from the waist down. I unsnapped my bra and let it fall, then straddled him again, positioning his weeping cock at my entrance. I traced his tip up and down, coating him in my arousal before pressing him to my clit. I rubbed and slapped his cock against it as I moaned; he pushed up on his forearms to see me better, his eyes transfixed as I played with him. Finally I started to sink down on him, letting him fill me up; once I had taken him all in, I met his gaze and giggled.

“ _Ah_ … what’s… so funny?”

“I’m banging British Captain America,” I murmured, leaning down to kiss him. “You were right… it doesn’t make sense at all.”

He grinned and gave my tits an affectionate squeeze before I sat back up and started to ride him, gyrating my hips so that he was hitting every part of me. I began rubbing my clit again, faster this time. He squeezed one breast and flicked my nipples, occasionally leaning up to suck at the little buds before falling back again to watch me. I moaned out a steady stream of profanities as I felt my climax approaching; I ground my hips into his with more urgency, pinching and tweaking my clit. Finally I threw my head back and cried out as I came, my muscles contracting and releasing around him. I winced and panted as I came down from my high, trying to regain my senses; before I knew what was happening, he had flipped us over - still inside me - and started fucking me, hard.

“Sorry… love…” He punctuated every word with a violent thrust, each time pushing me another inch over the carpet. “British… Captain… America… isn’t as… polite… as… the real… Captain… America… _oh, fuck_!” His features contorted and then relaxed as he spent everything he had inside me. My body was still pulsing from the aftereffects of my release, and I could feel the rug burn developing on my back as he collapsed on top of me.

“So… how was that for you… Black Widow?” he murmured into my sweat-slicked skin.

I laughed. “Black Widow’s satisfied. Maybe we can let Loki come out and play next.”

He flicked his eyes up to me, gave me that Loki grin, and winked.


End file.
